The present invention relates to a ball mainly used for games of children.
As balls for sports and games of children such as soccer balls are conventionally used balls of hard rubber inflated with air as in the case of balls for adults. Balls of hard rubber of this type bring about a lot of fun since they have good elasticity and bound well. On the other hand, since they are relatively hard and heavy, they may hurt the faces or heads of children. Furthermore, with an inflated ball of hard rubber, the internal pressure of the ball is reduced due to leakage of air. Then, a puncture is caused and the ball loses its bounce, requiring care such as refilling of air. Therefore, balls of this type are not suitable for children from this respect as well.